Rafiki and Pongo/Rafiki Helps Out
Cast * Rafiki (The Lion King) as Edward * Pongo (101 Dalmatians) as Gordon * Various beautiful women as The Coaches * Monkeys (The Jungle Book) as The Troublesome Trucks * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Thomas (cameo) * Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) as Henry (cameo) * Mike (Monsters, Inc.) as James (cameo) * Everyone else as Themselves Transcript One day, Rafiki was in the house where he lived with the other animals. They were all bigger than Rafiki and boasted about it. "The driver won't choose you again," said Pongo. "He wants strong animals like us." But the driver and fireman felt sorry for Rafiki. "Would you like to come out today?" "Oh, yes, please!" said Rafiki. So he had his breakfast, gained lots of stamina, and Rafiki puffed away. The other animals were very cross at being left behind. Rafiki worked hard all day. The women thought he was very kind and the driver was very pleased. "I'm going out again tomorrow," Rafiki told the other animals that night. "What do you think of that?" "But he didn't hear what they thought, for he was so tired and happy, that he fell asleep at once. Next morning, Rafiki woke up to find nothing had changed. Pongo was still boasting. "You watch me, little Rafiki, as I rush through with the express. That will be a splendid sight for you. Good-bye, little Rafiki. Look out for me this afternoon." Rafiki went off to do some arranging. Rafiki liked arranging. It was fun playing with monkeys. He would come up quietly and give them a push. Then he would stop and the silly pirates would go bump into each other. "Oh!" they cried. "Whatever is happening?" Rafiki played until there were no more monkeys. Then he stopped to rest. Presently, he heard some barking. Pongo was very cross. Instead of nice, pretty women, he was taking some silly monkeys. "Monkeys, monkeys, monkeys!" he grumbled. "The shame of it, the shame of it, oh, the shame of it!" Rafiki laughed, and went to find some more monkeys. Then there was trouble. "Pongo can't get up the hill," the porter called to Rafiki's driver. "Will you take Rafiki and push him, please?" They found Pongo halfway up, and very cross. His driver and fireman were talking to him severely. "You're not trying!" "I can't do it!" said Pongo."The noisy monkeys hold a dog back so." Rafiki's driver came up." "We've come to push." "No use at all!" said Pongo. "You wait and see," replied Rafiki's driver. They brought the monkeys back to the bottom of the hill. "I'm ready!" said Rafiki. "No good," grumbled Pongo. They pulled and pushed as hard as they could. "I can't do it! I can't do it! I can't do it!" puffed Pongo." "I will do it, I will do it, I will do it!" puffed Rafiki. Rafiki pushed and puffed, and puffed and pushed as hard as ever he could. And almost before he realized it, Pongo found himself at the top of the hill. "I've done it, I've done it, I've done it!" he said proudly. He forgot all about Rafiki and didn't wait to say "Thank you". Rafiki was left out of breath and far behind. He ran onto the next station, and there he found that the driver and fireman were very pleased with him. The fireman gave him a nice long drink, and the driver said, "I'll get out my makeup tomorrow, and give you a bright makeup of blue and red on your face. Then you'll be the smartest animal in the house."